Totally Spies: It's a spy and girl thing
by Scorch-X
Summary: Following a accident during teleportation, Alex and Rick step into each others shoes, literally! Now Alex is Rick and Rick is Alex. A if being stuck wasn't bad enough, they still have to carry out their duties and live a new life.


Totally Spies  
It's a Spy and Girl thing

Following the events of Revenge of L.A.M.O.S., Mandy works with Jerry in W.O.O.H.P., replacing G.L.A.D.I.S., while David, Arnold and Rick have become spies. Their uniform consists of colored trousers, and shirt, black gloves and boots, with kelver chest armor, and an ADS pistol holster.

Chapter 1: A slight malfunction

Time: 17:37

Location: Abandoned L.A.M.O.S. Facility in Alaska

Inside an abandoned research facility, Sam's team was searching the west side of the building; whist Rick's team searched the east side.

"I got a negative here." Sam said into her X-Powder.

"Nothing this side either." Rick replied into his X-screen, "I'll take my team to the north side, and check out the communications facility."

"Ten-Four. We'll search the south side." Sam replied. Rick's team headed towards the communications area. Arnold activated a computer, and hacked into the system with help from his scrambler device.

"Yep, LAMOS has been here all right." Arnold said

"How'd you figure that out? It took you like two seconds." David asked

"Scam left his lunchbox at the terminal, and his fake I.D card." Arnold said. Suddenly, Order began to mutter.

"What's wrong?" David asked. Suddenly, an alarm sounded, and Clover's voice came over the alert channel.  
"Does that answer your question boss?" Order asked, "I can sense trouble."

"It's a trap! We've been sealed inside." She said

"Complete system lockdown. Self destruct activated." Arnold said

"Is their any way out?" Rick asked

"We use the teleportation unit they stole." Arnold said, "We just need to line it up to the gateway at WOOHP HQ, and we can teleport there."

"What are the risks?" David asked

"Seen the film 'The Fly'?" Rick asked, "If something goes wrong, we could wind up with wet noses." He said, glancing at Order.  
"Let's go! Either we die, or you all get wet noses and tails." Order said

All the Spies ran to the gate control area, and Arnold activated it. After a confirmation that it was linked, a gateway opened up, and the spies could see Jerry waiting for them.

"Come on!" Jerry said. Clover ran through, and Order followed behind, followed by Arnold, then David. Sam entered, then just as Alex was about to enter, the control unit exploded. Caught up in the blast, Rick and Alex were propelled through the portal at the same time, both arriving in Jerry's office, badly injured. Quickly, Jerry shut off the portal, to prevent any damages from the explosion. A WOOHP doctor entered with medical staff. Alex and Rick were taken into the WOOHP medical room, and bandaged up. A few minutes later, then came around.

"I feel like the time when we drank my homemade candy wine." Rick moaned. Alex smiled weakly.

"Maybe you'd feel better if your face stopped melting." She smiled

"Alex, one face on you is cute, three of them, and it's kind of scary." Rick responded

"They're both a little dazed." The doctor said, "I'll keep them here overnight."

"Where's the bathroom?" Rick asked

"Male and female bathrooms, left door is male, right door is female." Jerry said, "Now get some rest."

Later that night, Rick and Alex were eating their dinner.

"At least this craps better then hospital crap. You got in to get well, and come out half dead." Rick said, sighing.

"What do you expect for free?" Alex asked

"Edible crap." Rick replied. Suddenly, his stomach churned, "Aw, man, this crap isn't sitting right." Alex then groaned

"Same here." She sighed.

"Sleep it off. G'night." Rick said

"Night." Alex said.

A few hours later, they both ran to the bathrooms to throw up. Alex cried in pain, her body was burning up, and she was sweating furiously. Rick Felt the same way, and was bathing his head with cold water. Suddenly, he felt as if he'd been kicked in the stomach, and fell to the ground, groaning in agony. Clutching the sink, he stood back up, and moaned from the pain. Glancing at his reflection, his eyes opened wide with the shock, as the pigments on the skin on his face suddenly darkened. Suddenly, he heard a sickening cracking noise, and his head shrank slightly. Suddenly, a final wave of pain shot through him, and he passed out.

Meanwhile, Alex cried in pain, and noticed her skin had lightened considerably, but following another wave of pain, she too passed out also.

In the early hours, Alex sat up, and moaned.

"Damn, my head's buzzing." She muttered, scratching her stomach. As she attempted to sit up, her hand brushed against her chest.

"What the hell?" she suddenly thought. Slowly, she touched her chest again, and then grabbed her left breast. Suddenly, she jumped up, and screamed, "OH MY GOD!"

Suddenly, Rick crawled out the other room, "Keep it down!" Almost immediately, Rick did a double take and fell to the floor shaking. Alex slammed her hand on the bed, and grumbled, "Oh fantastic!"

Hearing the screams, Jerry entered the medical room, "Are you two all right? I heard screams. Is Richard all right Alex?"

"I'm fine, I've taken acid before." Alex retorted, "I'm not sure about Alex."

"Oh my goodness." Jerry said, open hearing Alex talking in Rick's accent, and noticed Rick was dressed in Alex's bedclothes. Piecing together what had happened, Jerry gathered himself, "Richard? Oh my, it would appear that you have both suffered from a cross genetic mutation as a result of teleportation."

"Is it curable?" Alex asked

"It is. The problem is, we can't simply repeat the accident, and cross mutation only occurs on 3 of duel teleportation, you were both just unlucky. We can however transport your memory into data recordings and place them into your old bodies." Jerry said

"Great, how long with that take?" Rick asked, recovering after hearing the news.

"5 days." Jerry said, "We need time to build the system, even working at maximum speed would take 3 days."

"Well, I was afraid we'd be stuck like this for a while." Alex replied

"Don't get stropy with me young lady." Jerry replied. Alex winced, and Jerry replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean that." Meanwhile Rick sniggered slightly seeing Alex wincing.

"Don't worry Rick, I'm sure we can handle 5 days." Rick said

"I hope so Al, I hope so." Alex replied, "What do we do until then?"

"Pretend to be each other, and don't tell the others?" Rick suggested

"Might work, until I accidentally say shite, and then our covers blown." Alex commented

"We can't tell them." Rick said

"I'm afraid they already know." Jerry said, pointing into his office. Alex and Rick winced, seeing the spies sniggering. Jerry walked back into his office, and the spies entered the medical room.

"So Rick, I know you wanted to get into Alex's knickers, but you've gone the wrong way about it." Arnold said. Suddenly, Jerry heard a commotion, then a flush, and quickly entered the room, to see Alex's hands were dripping, and she looked very annoyed.

"Did you use the bathroom? At least wash your hands Richard." Jerry said

"Uh, I think Arnolds going to need the towels more." Sam said, pointing into the bathroom. Jerry looked into the room, and saw Arnold with his hair dripping with water.

"What did ya do that for?" Arnold asked

"You think it's funny? Well, when you wake up with boobs, we'll see how funny you think it is!" Alex snapped.

David laughed, "Well, you did bring it onto yourself Arnold."

Suddenly, Mandy walked into the room, "I've came to see Rick and Alex, Sammykins said they had an accident."

"A little more then an accident." Jerry said, "They have both suffered a level 1 genetic transmutation."

"What does that mean?" Mandy asked

"We woke up in the wrong body." Rick said

"Oh…ALEX?" Mandy said, looking at Rick, "Oh my god! Are you really trapped in Rick's body?"

"Yep." Clover said, "But Jerry said he can fix it."

" Arnold, what happened to you?" Mandy asked, "You look like you just had a shower in your clothes."

"He got on Rick's nerves, and Rick flushed him" David replied

"Oh." Mandy said, "What are you going to do Jerry?"

"Alex will have to stay with David and Arnold, while Richard stays with Sam and Clover." Jerry said, "Fortunately, the chances of you being summoned for a mission during the 5 days are very slim."

"No way! No way Jer! You know Rick, he's a complete pervert." Clover said

"I think you've gotten Rick and Arnold mixed up." Sam said, "We have no choice. One warning Rick."

"Yeah?" Alex asked

"If you vanish into the bathroom for hours on end, you sleep outside." Sam said. Alex blushed.

"That idea never entered my head, until you put it there." she complained, and then added, "I was going to use the bedroom for that."

"RICK!" Rick snapped in mock anger.

Later, Rick was cleaning a mess in his new room.

"Like, how does he know where the bed is?" he muttered

"I'll give you a hand." David said, " Arnold's working with Jerry and Mandy tonight. Alex?"

"Yeah?" Rick replied

"What tortures are Sam and Clover putting Rick through?" David asked

"I pity him." Rick replied, "At least I just have to clean up."

Spies pad

Clover and Sam were outside, looking all over.

"Where has he gotten himself to?" Clover asked, "All we need to do is a complete makeover. We only went for a takeaway, leaving him alone for an hour."

Meanwhile, Sam noticed something in the flowerbed, a patch of dug soil, a pile of hidden soil and a tube sticking out the ground.

"Come out Richard, or I'll block your air tube. Suddenly, the soil shifted, and Alex climbed out of a covered pit, scowling.

"Nice try my friend, but nothing gets past a spy." Sam said. Alex attempted to run, but Clover caught her.

"First a bath, then a makeover. You're a mess." Clover said

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Alex asked

"Well duh." Clover said, as she dragged Alex inside.

The next day, David, Arnold and Rick were at school. Rick blushed slightly, realizing some girls had been watching him.

"I don't feel right." he muttered, "Girls are watching me."

"Don't worry about it." Arnold said, "Just do what Rick does, take them into the gym, and have your way, then leave. He did that with Lassie."

"He did what?" Rick asked, " Arnold, if you continue to tell stupid lies about him, I'll kick your teeth out."

"I knew you had the hots for him." Arnold said, "Anyway, it was a joke, I was referring to the movie Porky's."

Suddenly, Rick groaned, "I don't feel to good? Bathroom! Which way?"

David led Rick to the men room, and he ran inside, and took a dump. About 15 minutes later, Sam, Mandy, Clover and Alex arrived, and were confused to see David and Arnold waiting alone.

"Good job on the makeover." Arnold said. Alex frowned, clearly pissed.

"Where's Alex?" Sam whispered

"In their, been in for 15 minutes taking a dump." David said

"What did she eat?" Sam asked

"Just an ice cream. It's really hot outside." Arnold shrugged

"You idiots!" Alex hissed, "Didn't you tell her she's now lactose intolerant?"

"Uh, I thought David did." Arnold said

"And I thought Arnold did. Oops." David said. A few minutes later, Rick exited the men's room. Suddenly, a sneer filled the air.

"We could smell you a mile away Gunther." Caitlin said. Dominique sniggered, and adopted an accent, making fun of Rick.

"Got a case of the two bob bits have you?" she said, making fun of Rick's occasional use of cockney slang.

"You're quiet? Finally realize we're superior to you?" Caitlin asked. Rick smirked.

"Alex, can you smell that?" Rick asked. Alex nodded.

"Is that horse?" she asked, "No, that's donkey, or is it cow?"

"I'll tell you what it is." Rick replied, then sniffed the air, and looked at Caitlin, "It's bullshit!" Caitlin's mouth fell open, and Dominique butted in.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" she snapped

"A creature created by a chemical spillage at a germ warfare facility hidden underground." Rick said. Caitlin and Dominique stormed away, and Alex whispered to Rick.

"Great copying of my accent." she said. Suddenly, the locker opened, "Aw crap!" she muttered, as they were all sucked inside. Inside the ready room within the locker, they all took their seats, and were transported to Jerry's office.

"How do you like my new improved woohping system?" Jerry asked. Suddenly, another panel opened, and Order walked out.

"It's great. Hopefully, we were summoned just to test it." Alex asked

"I'm afraid not Richard. Their's a situation." Jerry said. Mandy logged onto her computer.

"Sebastian!" Mandy said, "He's behind it?" She clenched her fist, "If I got my hands on him I'd..."

"Calm down Mandy." Sam said, walking over, "I know you despise him for what he did to you, but getting even with him would only make you as bad as him." Mandy sobbed slightly, remembering the torture she'd endured by Sebastian's hands.

"I'll be okay." she said, "Just capture that psychotic son of a bitch."

"How do you work this thing?" Alex asked, looking at her X-powder.

"Exactly the same way the X-screen works, minus the cartages and tranq function." Jerry said, "It appears Sebastian has stolen a prototype aircraft, alone with Dr. Gelee."

"Survived the avalanche huh?" Mandy asked, remembering when she and Clover were kidnapped by him.

"Yes, and now they're orbiting Earth. Our theory is they have a mind control virus onboard, as we know a sample was stolen." Jerry said, "Fortunately, WOOHP is secure against attacks, and we have the antidote. The problem is, the antidote does not grant immunity against a repeat infection."

"Go up, send ship onto flight path into sun, and come home?" Arnold asked

"For this mission, I suggest the Bruit Suits, laser nail file, laser biros, jetpacks and a new gadget, COLA." Mandy said

"Cola?" Sam asked

"Cloud Obscuring Liquid Agent, it's a smoke bomb disguised as a can of pop." Mandy said.

"Isn't their any gadgets for me? Like a dog biscuit that makes me invisible." Order asked

"Not yet. Anyway, you'll have to stay here this time. We don't have a space suit for you." Jerry said

"Good, I get travel sick in the big ships." Order said, lying down, "I'll protect us from the mail man."

Everyone took their gadgets, with Rick and Alex nearly getting the wrong gadgets, and everyone took their seats. The seats then moved to launch position. A few minutes later, the disused car park behind the building opened up, to reveal a launch silo. A-1 launched, taking the team to orbit. Up in space, everyone took out their X-powders and X-screens.

"Set it to space suit." Sam said, morphing into a space suit. Clover, David and Arnold followed suit. Rick and Alex pressed a few buttons, then eventually transformed.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
